Road to The Unknown/Issue 11
The truck journey had a dead atmosphere, Tanith not wanting to talk and Royce completely traumatised over Gorrister's death. Looking at the amount of fuel was left in the truck, Tanith sighed at the blinking light signaling it's nearly empty, grunting in discomfort from her gunshot wound she takes a quick glance at Royce, his face is completely emotionless and void of anything. With the sudden snowfall the driving is made even more difficult for Tanith due to her inability to see through the heavy snow and making sure she doesn't crash the truck. "Fucking snow..." Tanith muttered, alongside constant stabs of pain from the gunshot wound. Unable to take the pain anymore, Tanith stops the truck and goes to the back to try and find some medical supplies. Looking around, she finds a first aid box with just enough medical supplies for her to treat myself, taking off her jacket, Tanith observes her arm. "You'd best not have ruined the ink." Tanith calls to Royce half jokingly, despite her general attitude to Royce she wanted at least some reaction from him to ensure he's okay. With no response, she proceeds to cover her scarf in alcohol to disinfect the gunshot wound. "Gonna suck..." she mumbled as she proceeds to place the scarf on the wound. Wincing and grunting in pain she holds it steady on her arm fighting through the agony of the disinfection kicking in, waiting for the pain to settle, Tanith proceeds to use the rest of her scarf as a bandage to stop any further infection and bleeding. Breathing deeply to calm herself, Tanith tries to tie a knot around her arm but ties the knot too tight which causes her to undo it and throw it on the other end of the truck from frustration and pain. "Fuck this shit..." Tanith shouted at the top of her lungs. "You're doing it wrong." a Royce explained in a hoarse voice. "And what do you know about this sorta thing?" Tanith asked. "Enough to know you're doing it wrong." he replied. "Alright, fine. Fix up my arm." Tanith sighed. Getting up, Royce makes his way to Tanith and begins to observe her arm, after a few moments he reaches over and grabs Tanith's scarf. "You did the disinfectant alright, and luckily for you, the tattoos will be fine. Some scarring but that's about it." Royce calmly explained. Nodding in satisfaction, Tanith leans back as Royce wraps the scarf around her arm, mouthing to himself a countdown Royce tightens the scarf so it stops the bleeding but doesn't bind the arm. ---- Sighing and sitting next to Tanith, Royce takes out a cigarette and lights it. Looking in surprise at Royce, Tanith simply sits there watching him smoke the cigarette. "When did you start smoking?" Tanith asked. "Today..." Royce replied in a grim tone. "So, what's the plan red?" Royce questioned. "I don't know. Wait, I guess?" Tanith replied. Looking at her in surprise, Tanith simply motions to the blinking light in the front of the truck showing how limited the fuel is. "Ah." he grunted. "So...we wait." he mumbled. "Royce, mind me asking a question?" Tanith asked. Nodding in response he took another drag of the cigarette. "What, what did you do before the world went to shit, like how do you know that Selena chick?" Tanith asked. Coughing at the sudden question, he looks at Tanith in surprise and looks down at his feet hesitantly sighing. "I used to go college, well on the odd times...I'd moved around a lot, different places y'see?" he started to explain. "Why?" Tanith asked. "I got into a lotta fights, and...I might've torched a place. That was an accident though, my step dad had some connections with a few people so I'd get a slap on the wrists, until the final move..." he continued. "Go on." Tanith urged. "I'd gotten into a huge talk about he couldn't keep pulling these strings, stop me from being in prison. Which to be honest, I'm amazed he put up with the shit anyway. Going off topic...but er...me and Selena..." Royce started to think. "Ahhh, I remember now. Before I did the final move, I'd met her. We'd gotten close, she started acting crazy. End of story." Royce finished abrubtly. "You don't wanna talk about it, do you?" Tanith asked. Shaking his head, Royce continued to smoke. "You're not gonna ask me?" Tanith questioned. "Nah, your business, not mine." Royce replied. "Well, okay then." Tanith said. "Let's just hope Michael's guys find us, freezing to death isn't something I really fancy, mind you." Royce joked dryly. Finishing his cigarette, Royce gets up and opens the back door of the truck slightly before pulling it back, covered in snow. Shuddering at the sudden cold he sits back down to Tanith. "Y'know, it's kinda funny." Royce chuckles dryly. "A person I'd get emotional over, was a fucking cop. That's kinda funny, but shit. He was a good guy." he continues through his chuckling. Suddenly stopping at his chuckling, Royce started to breathe heavily as Gorrister's death finally began hitting him, Tanith sat next to him letting him grieve, trying to keep herself warm from the cold. "He's gone...he's gone and it's my fault, isn't it?" Royce questioned. "No...it's not." Tanith replied in comfort. "Yeah it is, T. If I wasn't with you guys, Selena would've found me and did what she was going to, but no. Gorrister had to fucking die." Royce continued to rant. Tanith, in an attempt to calm Royce, hugs him and he pulls back in surprise. "Did you just-?" he cut himself off. "Don't tell, anyone." Tanith commanded. Nodding at the command, they both sit back, Tanith rests her head on Royce's shoulder and soon drifts off to sleep. Knowing that Tanith is going to end up colder than him, Royce eases her head up and takes off his jacket and places it on her like a blanket. Nodding in satisfaction, Royce soon drifts to sleep eventually. ---- A sudden slam awakes the duo from their sleep, grabbing a pistol Royce peeks out of the driver window and sees some snowfall as well as the outline of a vehicle, making his way to the back of the truck he prepares for the door to be opened as some voices approach the back of the truck. Royce, wanting the element of surprise kicks the door open and points his pistol at a group, before pulling the trigger he sees Michael looking at him in a mixture of surprise and relief. "Good, we finally found you guys. C'mon, we'll take you back. And...where's your jacket?" Michael asked. Royce motioned back in the truck as Tanith is getting up to leave the truck. Looking in the truck, Michael notices Gorrister's absence. "Hey kid, where's Gorrister?" he asked. Royce simply looked back at him in sadness. Cast Main Cast *Royce Jettingham *Tanith Rowe *Silas* *Gwyn* *Rayne* *Straid* *Selena* *Does not appear. Supporting Cast *Michael Trivia *insert cursing and random stuff here. Category:Road to The Unknown Category:Road to The Unknown Issues